Butsuma Senju
Butsuma Senju (千手仏間, Senju Butsuma) was a member of the Senju clan during the war-torn erapreceding the era of hidden villages. History Standing alongside his three sons as the latest war casualties were buried — one of his sons Kawarama amongst them — he scolded his youngest son Itama for crying, as shinobi were not supposed to show emotions. When Hashirama confronted him about sending a child like Kawarama to fight, in a fit of rage, Butsuma punched his son, stating that Kawarama had died as a true shinobi. With Hashirama questioning whether or not it was death that made a shinobi worthy and if they weren't simply perpetrating an endless cycle, he told Hashirama anyone with a weapon is an enemy. At his limit with Hashirama, he prepared to strike his son again before Tobirama intervened, and explained that Hashirama was just grieving. Having calmed down himself, he told Hashirama to do the same.2 Some time later after learning that Hashirama had been spending time with an unknown person, Butsuma had Tobirama follow his brother and report back to him. Uncovering Madara's identity, Butsuma told his son that Madara was an Uchiha and that in order for Hashirama's actions to not look treacherous before the other Senju for hanging out with a child who had killed several of their strongest, he had to spy on the young man, and kill him should he ever uncover the secret mission. Later following Hashirama to where he met Madara, he watched on as Hashirama and Madara raced away from the scene. Realising that Hashirama must have warned Madara, Butsuma prepared to make a move and was confronted by Tajima, and Izuna Uchiha as both Butsuma and Tobirama greeted them contentiously.3 As both sides moved to attack the other's son, hoping to gain an advantage over the other since they were evenly matched, their would-be fatal attacks were deflected by their sons. Watching on as Hashirama joined the battlefield, Butsuma listened on as his son tried to reason with their opposition. Butsuma later looked on in shock as the young Madara awakened his Sharingan right before them, and wondered if he had just awakened it in that instance.4 Appearance A man of tall stature, he also possessed black eyes and shoulder-length black hair kept back out of his face by a piece of light green cloth tied around his forehead. He also had a prominent jawline and wore the red standard armour of that era emblazoned with the Senju symbol at the front and on both sides of the shoulder plates, accompanied with mesh armour underneath his attire. In addition, he wore a sword over his right shoulder that is occasionally accompanied by a tantō on his left shoulder guard. While in the Senju clan's keep, he is seen wearing black civilian robes similar to that worn by his clansmen. Abilities Not much is known about his abilities, but the fact that he carried a sword on his back and a tanto on his shoulder occasionally indicates that he practised kenjutsu. His might was also reputed to be equal to his rival Tajima Uchiha — a wielder of the Sharingan.8 The fact he was able to survive up until adulthood during an era when many young children died in wars suggested he was a very gifted shinobi. Trivia * "Butsuma" (仏間) is a word referring to a Buddhist family chapel or an altar room. Quotes * (To Hashirama) "What we're doing is simply being respectful. Once you set on the field of battle, regardless of age, you will be treated accordingly. Raising our children into capable shinobi… is the most sincere form of love a parent can give!"6 Category:Naruto Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Ninja Category:Senju Clan Category:Sword Wielders Category:Armor Users Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Deceased Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Legendary Character Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Wallcrawling Category:Stoic Category:Temper Category:Murder Category:Veterans Category:Genjutsu Category:Scars Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Warrior